Blood Feud (during and aftermath)
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: When Dracula takes control of Black Widow how far will Steve go to save her? And do they have any hidden feelings for each other? *This takes place during Marvels Avengers Assemble*


**So I watched Blood Feud yesterday and as I was watching it I got to wondering what would've happened if Captain America was already in love with Black Widow. There was just so much ****romantic tension between them how could they not be together? Also question can someone please explain why Torunn, James, Pym, Francis and Azari are not in the Young Avengers comics? They get their own movie but they're not in the comics what's up with that?**

It was a normal night in the Avengers tower. Thor and Hulk were in the kitchen; Thor making coffee and Hulk was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when he opened the fridge to see no peanut butter. "Some dead guy took the peanut butter?"

"What care I for the butter of peanuts?" The Asgardian god started to drink his coffee right out of the pot. When Thor said what he did the Hulk, as usual, got angry.

Tony and Sam aka Iron Man and Falcon were engineering, well Tony was as Sam talked about his suit. "This new upgrade will increase my suit power by thirty percent-"

"Of course it will." Tony interrupts. "I invented it."

And Steve was and Hawkeye were in the work out room. Steve was punching the punching bag and Hawkeye was eating the missing peanut butter with his hands. Unknown to them several figures were outside the tower, yet not seen.

Then as Steve was about to finish his workout the alarm went off. He wondered what was going on, he hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. Unless-

'It could be Natasha. I haven't seen her in months. Wherever she went she probably came back here but she was most likely followed." He thought.

Of course he soon saw the cloaked figures came in he new it had something to do with an old World WarII ally.

Soon the super solider found himself fighting against the leader and whoever he/she was was skilled in martial arts in fact the only one who could be as skilled as this was Natasha and she was away working for Fury.

Soon Steve had his opponent against the wall and removed the hood so he could see who he was fighting. But as soon as he saw the long read hair he could feel his heart stop. He was in shock that he had fought her and what disturbed him the most was her red eyes, fangs and pale blue skin.

"Hello Captain America. As you can see I have a control of this woman. If you want her back then give me your life for hers." A dark voice says.

"Please tell me that Widow has a weird voice altering thing that I never knew about." Tony says.

"No. It was Dracula." Steve responds.

"Wait you mean Count Dracula? Isn't he just a myth?" Hawkeye asks.

"Tis not. There is always some truth to myths was I not a myth 'til you met me?" Thor says.

"That's it Thor. Your powers are like magic and I'm betting that Asgardian magic is something behind Widows transformation I just have to find it." Tony says. Once a non believer always a non believer.

...

In a laboratory the Avengers had strapped Black Widow to a table which made Steve's heart stutter in pain as he saw the love of his life in this position. "So Count Dracula? Call me when Frankenstein's monster and the Wolfman show up." Hawkeye retorts.

"So captain are you going to tell is how you know Dracula?" Sam says.

"It was war time and Dracula was defending his realm. We were sent to help him."

"So what does he want with you?" Tony asks.

"I don't know. Dracula's the king of the vampires he takes what he wants." Steve responds but wasn't listening as Tony tried to figure out was wrong with her but the blond former leader knew otherwise.

Only Dracula could cure the form that Natasha was in. Of course Stark just believed that everything could be treated by modern science and it seemed to work until the computer started to smoke. "What's your technology tell you to do now?" Steve asks Tony.

"That we should go to Transylvania." Tony says with his voice shaking.

...

On the ship to Transylvania Steve saw Hawkeye making wooden stake arrows. He also explained that Dracula like to be called just Dracula or your highness no count since he is king of the vampires.

Soon everything was silent and Steve preferred it that way. Every few minutes Steve would look over at Natasha to see how she was doing; and everytime he did it was like the new vampire Natasha shook him to the core all over again, and everytime he'd look away Natasha's new form would be in his mind for a few seconds then his mind (and heart) would ease as the way Natasha used to be (and will be again) came in to his mind.

Soon they landed in the graveyard/ front yard of Dracula's castle.

...

As they were walking through the creepy yard they started to get attacked by more vampires, that were clearly under control. "Alright. Thor, Tony you stay out here; Hawkeye, Falcon stay around me. Hulk make me a hole."

The Hulk couldn't have been more happy to apply.

...

Steve's POV

Why would she follow Skull into Transylvania? Didn't she know the myths of vampires? Of course this is Natasha so she might have not of believed it until it was to late. And whatever the is that Dracula wants from me I'm going to do one of two things: 1) Give it to him if it's the only way to save Widow. 2) Not give it to him and still find a way to save her.

Of course what did he mean by 'I wanted to make this as painless as possible.' Did he know of my love for her? The one that runs deeper than her and I being more than friends? Of course she probably doesn't feel the same, but that doesn't mean I won't try and save her.

I had completely stayed focused on the mission when I told Hawkeye where Dracula's room was. I stop and look around to see that I lost both of them. I then see Dracula holding unconscious Hawkeye and Falcon.

"Will more innocent people have to suffer before you give me what I want?" He asks.

"Put them down. I'll go with you." I cave. I don't want anymore of my friends to get hurt because of me.

...

As we enter his room Dracula drags Barton and Wilson with Black Widow by his side. "Why are you doing this? We were allies." I say curious.

"I have a new enemy." He says.

"Okay. We've had common enemies before. The Avengers can-"

"My enemy is humanity!" He growls. "There are more of you humans every century. My kingdom is threatened. I can no longer hide in the shadows of rumor and myth. I am ast war!"

"Release the Widow then we can talk."

He laughs. "You are in no position to make demands." He closes the doors right behind me. "I have recently learned that the super solider serum running through your veins can cure me of my one and only weakness."

"Let me guess: Red Skull." Of course it had to be him! He was the one Natasha was following. "But you're at war with him; how could you?"

"These are strange times Captain." He then jumps at me.

He pins me down and I say: "You know you can't trust the Skull."

"Of course I can't trust him; that's why I'm using him! With your blood in my veins I will be able to destroy HYDRA, The Avengers, anyone who dares stand in my way!" As he goes for my neck I block him with my shield.

Which knocked out his fang. I then throw my shield at him which he catches then knocks me out with. I can hear him say "I will get your blood Captain! I will walk again in the daylight."

I then hear, what sounds like Tony saying: "Hulk." Then: "No one can handle the Hulk not even Dracula, right?"

I get up to see that Dracula now had Hulk under his control; this can't be good. Dracula then tells Hulk to finish us and Hulk reluctantly agrees.

"Hey big guy. I'll replace the peanut butter." Barton says.

Thor looks angerly at him and says: "That was you?"

I can see them, besides me and Widow, trying to take down Hulk, but in honesty? No one can take down the Hulk.

I run over to Natasha as she was unconscious and hold her in my arms. Wondering if there is a way to cure her; there has to be, right? "Tony, we're losing her." I say as I can see that Dracula's hold on her is getting much stronger.

"The Widow is the least of your worries Captain America." Dracula tells me. "Now that I have the power of Hulk there is nothing to stop me from getting your blood." I throw my shield at him again and he dodges it!

He then comes from behind me and lefts me up into the air. I groan as I don't want him to suck my blood.

But all of a sudden he drops me. I look over at him to see him, smoking? Wilson starts saying that Hulks blood is like sunlight and Tony says to make Hulk madder which Thor agrees but Hawkeye doesn't.

Wow. Is it me or is making the Hulk angry easy? Then he purges himself, which Dracula can't believe and neither can I. I'm about to think he's gone until I hear him snore. Yeah, it's going to take a whole lot more to get rid of the Hulk.

I approach Dracula as he lays on the ground and demand that he lets go of Natasha. He tells me to get away from him but he then meets Tony's right hand blast starting as he also demands that he let her go or he will eat some gamma radiation.

Then an earthquake happens and sucks him up. As he goes down he tells us that we have won nothing and that the Widow is his and she will be his forever. That scares me.

Clint picks her up and calls her 'Nat' and tells her that we're going to save her. Of course then we wonder who's going to wake up the Hulk which Tony responds that there is no time for questions, which he's right the castle is collapsing.

...

On the ship Widow is sitting, unconscious might I add, in a chair as Tony is about to give her some of Hulks blood and Hawkeye asks if it will turn her green or something to which Sam says no and Tony agrees then says he's not sure what is going to happen.

'Stark if you mess her up you're going to wish that I wasn't found!' I think angerly. I'm just glad to be far away from Transylvania; the further we are away the better off we are.

As she wakes up she tells us what she remembers but then she asks if she's a vampire then what that smell is.

...

Back at the tower I was hitting the punching bag again, and I was the only one in there until I heard: "So, you and Dracula huh?" I turn to see Natasha.

"Natasha." I smirk.

Natasha's POV

"Natasha." He smirks. God I but love his smile. No Natasha you shouldn't fall for him.

But of course I know the last part is a lie. I have already fallen for Steve. "So...Dracula was your ally now he is your enemy?" I playfully joke.

"I know you're not here to talk about me. How did you fall into Dracula's hands anyway? Didn't you try to fight him?"

...

Flashback

I don't know how but I was knocked out and then I woke up chained in a weird room. It would have been way more cozy if there was more furniture and that vampire and Red Skull were removed. Wait, vampire?

"Hello Natasha. I am Dracula."

"Okay and what do you want?" I spat.

"First I am going to bite you. Mostly because your lover has something I want."

Lover? Could he mean Clint? Sure he and I are former partners but we were never romantically involved. So who else could he be talking about?

"Yes your lover- Captain America!" Steve?! He believes Steve and I are lovers?!

"The Captain and I aren't lovers-"

"Of course you are. From what Skull has told me you two 'love' each other, even if you two are to stubborn to admit it."

Is what he saying true? Does Steve love me back? "I don't know why you're believing him! I don't know what Skull has told you but: STEVE AND I ARE NOT IN LOVE!" I shout.

"Of course you are. I can see into your mind: into your memories. You love the Captain- no matter if you know it or not."

"Even if I do love him what makes you think he lives me?!"

"Easy. I am sure that if I use you to get what I want from him, and threaten your life, I'm sure he'll coming running to save you."

I'm taken aback then the next thing I know I'm screaming because he bit me.

*End flashback*

...

"I was subdued so I couldn't exactly fight back." I cross me arms.

"Oh." He's surprised, but why? "I thought that the great Black Widow could take on anything and anyone no matter what."

"Yes well being Dracula's prisoner doesn't exactly count in that."

"Good point." An awkward silence fills the air between us. "So did he tell you anything?"

"That he thought I was good enough to lure you back to him."

The awkward comes back. What do I tell him? That Dracula thinks/ thought we're lovers? That Dracula knows/knew of my love for him? That I actually do love him, that I care for him more than a friend and teammate?

"So, I'll see you in the morning?" He asks nervously. As he's about to leave I answer him.

"No." My answer stops him and he turns to look at me. "We're not done talking. And unless you stay to talk I highly doubt that you will see me in the morning."

"What else do you want to talk about?" He asks.

"Do you love me?" I finally ask after a few moments of silence.

"Of course I love you. I love you just like I love the rest of The Avengers- like family."

"That's sweet. But I mean do you love me love: romantically?"

He freezes. I can tell that he has no idea what to think. "Yes." He finally says. "Yes I love you, more than a friend/ teammate. But what do you care? It's not like you feel the same. Why do you ask?"

"Dracula told me that was the reason why you would want to cure me. He said that you love me- and that I love you."

"Okay, we need to talk way deeper than this come on lets go sit down."

...

We were sitting on a bench in the workout room, we figured it would be better here than in the kitchen or living room.

"So when the Red Skull was in your body he was able to see your memories and see that you love me." I say.

He nods. "And when you were captured by Dracula he able to see that you love me." I nod. "So what does this mean for us now? Or is this some weird dream?"

"It's real." I confirm.

"Oh...then what now I mean-" I stop him from talking by kissing him.

We kiss for a few good minutes. After we stop he says: "So...what does this mean for us now?"

"I don't know about you Captain; but I'd like to think of it that we're more than friends or teammates." I say seductively.

"I'm fine with that." Then we kiss again. Then I realized-

Captain America is now my boyfriend. Wow.


End file.
